Aigre-doux
by Emellya
Summary: Recueil de oneshots ScotFra, principalement des UA.


Les flocons de neige

UA  
Francis (France) x Alasdair (Écosse)  
Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

La seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre dans tout l'appartement était le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu affaire à un tel silence. Il était juste assis là, sur le canapé. Tout semblait trop grand, trop vide. Trop silencieux. Il tendit la main vers la bouteille d'alcool posé sur la table. Se ravisa. Il devrait peut-être aller manger quelque chose. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Avec chacun de ses pas, les tic-tac se faisaient un peu plus fort. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce. Il ne put entrer. Il n'en trouva pas le courage. Tout semblait si différent depuis qu'il était parti.

« De tout façon, je serais bien mieux sans toi ! »

Il serra les poings. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête, acérés comme des lames de rasoirs.

« Ne t'approche pas ! »

Son poing vint s'écraser contre le mur.

« Je te hais ! »

Il fixa sa main. Il sentait la douleur pulser dans sa paume. Mais ce n'était rien comparer à cette sensation, comme si son cœur était déchiré, déchiqueté par quelques mains vengeresses, tandis que son esprit était envahi par sa propre culpabilité et ses remords.

« Moi aussi, pensa-t-il, moi aussi, je me hais. »

Ce fut comme un signal. Une fusée de détresse, quelque alarme retentissant au loin. Et quelque chose d'autre se brisa en lui. Tout devint insoutenable. Le silence, la solitude. Il n'en pouvait plus. Chaque objet, chaque son, chaque odeur, jusqu'au tic-tac incessant de l'horloge, tout lui rappelait son amant. Tout lui hurlait son absence, ce manque lancinant qui ne voulait plus le laisser depuis qu'il était parti en coup de vent avec les premiers flocons de neige et son cœur en miette. Chancelant, il se dirigea vers l'entrée, ou peut-être plutôt était-ce la sortie. Ce serait un nouveau commencement, ou se serait la fin. Il se saisit de son manteau. Il ouvrit la porte, en franchit le seuil. Il descendit les escaliers deux à deux, avant de se retrouver dehors.

Un coup de vent glacial balaya la rue, le frappant comme une gifle. Surpris, il perdit l'équilibre, manqua bousculer quelqu'un et lâcha quelques confus mots d'excuse. Il resta là quelques temps, un peu perdu, indécis quant à là où aller. De fins nuages de brume s'échappaient de sa bouche à chaque souffle. Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps déjà, mais les étoiles étaient couvertes par d'épais nuages. Il ne savait pas vraiment où pouvait se trouver son amour perdu. Alors il se mit à courir, suivant son instinct, ou peut-être juste la chance, qui sait ? L'air froid lui brûlait la gorge, son cœur s'emballait, mais au moins, son esprit semblait s'apaiser. Rien qu'un peu.

Il s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant. C'était quelque chose de discret, mais il le connaissait déjà. Il était déjà venu. _Ils_ étaient déjà venus. Parce que son amant connaissait celui qui tenait l'établissement. Ils étaient amis. Peut-être que lui saurait.

Il se glissa dans une ruelle adjacente, frappa à la porte de service. Un jeune homme vint lui ouvrir. Il avait des cheveux châtains, plutôt foncés, et des yeux marrons. Ce n'était pas celui qu'il cherchait. Mais celui-ci ne lui adressa pas un mot. Comme s'il savait. Il se retourna et cria quelque chose, en espagnol ou en italien, il n'avait jamais vraiment su faire la différence. Et puis il s'éloigna, laissant l'autre seul sur le pas de la porte. Enfin, il vit l'homme qu'il cherchait venir vers lui, essuyant ses mains sur son tablier. L'espagnol se planta devant lui, les yeux braqués dans les siens. Il n'arborait pas son habituel sourire chaleureux. Au contraire, son regard était froid, fermé. Peut-être même méfiant.

– Qu'est ce que tu veux ? lâcha-t-il.

– Est-ce qu'il est ici ?

L'espagnol lui jeta un air interrogatif, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était venu chercher. Alors qu'il savait, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

– Francis, répondit-il à la question muette.

Le visage de l'espagnol se fit plus dur encore. Il haussa les épaules.

– Je ne l'ai pas vu récemment.

Il commença à refermer la porte, mais l'autre vint placer son pied dans l'embrasure.

– Je t'en prie, je...

– Il n'est pas ici. Va t'en.

– Je dois lui parler...

– Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que _lui_ veut te parler ? siffla l'espagnol.

– Juste quelques instants...

L'espagnol força un peu plus sur la porte alors que l'autre se faisait plus insistant.

– Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Disparais.

L'autre ouvrit la bouche, mais l'espagnol ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

– Disparais, répéta-t-il, ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

Ils restèrent plantés là encore quelques brèves secondes. Finalement, l'amant éconduit recula un peu, à contrecœur, et la porte se referma devant lui, presque sans bruit.

Et il resta là, debout dans une sombre ruelle, toujours seul et perdu. Quelques bruits lui parvenaient, des éclats de voix, des rires. Tout paraissait si lointain. Il n'eut même pas conscience de ses jambes se mouvant d'elles-mêmes, le conduisant irrémédiablement vers l'appartement, trop vide et trop plein à la fois. Trop plein de son absence.

Il ne vit pas même la silhouette appuyée à la fenêtre, juste au-dessus du restaurant.

* * *

La seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre dans tout l'appartement était le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge. Il s'était quelque peu habitué au silence. Mais pas au manque. Il était juste couché là, sur le canapé. Le peu de temps qu'il restait dans l'appartement, il le passait dans cette pièce. Il évitait le plus possible les autres. Elles étaient empreintes de trop de souvenirs.

La chambre surtout.

Il n'y avait pas remis les pieds.

Pas une seule fois.

Il se redressa. La table basse était jonchée de bouteilles d'alcool. L'air empestait le tabac. La pièce était plongée dans une sorte de semi-obscurité. Il se leva, fit quelques pas. Il manqua tomber en se prenant les pieds dans une autre bouteille qui gisait sur le sol. Il lâcha un juron. Il atteignit finalement la fenêtre, ouvrit les volets. Il plissa les yeux quand un flot de lumière blafarde envahit la pièce. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre, laissant le vent froid pénétrer la pièce et réveiller son esprit somnolent. Il s'attarda de longues minutes, espérant toujours apercevoir parmi les rares passants une silhouette familière. Mais encore une fois, personne ne vint.

Finalement, il s'écarta de la fenêtre qu'il referma, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil dans la glace. Il savait déjà de quoi il avait l'air. Mal rasé, les yeux cernés, les cheveux en bataille. Le regard éteint.

Il prit une douche rapide, se rhabilla, puis retourna dans le salon. Il se saisit d'une cigarette, l'alluma, la porta à ses lèvres. Il récupéra son manteau, roulé en boule sur le canapé. Puis il sortit, puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Depuis le début de la semaine déjà, il passait le plus clair de son temps à traîner dans les rues, à hanter les lieux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. Avec l'espoir, toujours, qu'une certaine silhouette sorte de l'ombre, et le ramène enfin dans la lumière qu'il avait perdue.

Il avait finalement choisi de venir s'échouer sur un banc, dans un petit parc perdu au milieu des immeubles. Il était juste assis là, à regarder passer les promeneurs, à fumer cigarette après cigarette. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Quelques flocons éparses se mirent à tomber. Alors il ferma les yeux, essaya de ne penser à rien. Un parfum familier envahit soudainement son esprit. Quelque chose comme le printemps.

Il rouvrit les yeux, presque malgré lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête.

Et il était là.

Revenu comme il était parti. Avec les premiers flocons de neige.

Ils ne dirent rien, ils gardèrent leurs yeux fixés droit devant eux. Alasdair avait plus d'une fois essayé d'imaginer à quoi ces retrouvailles pourraient bien ressembler. Il en avait rêver. Il en avait fait des cauchemars. Et aujourd'hui, il refusait d'y croire. Alors il ne disait rien, refusant de briser le silence, comme si toute la scène allait se briser avec lui.

Un soupir.

– Tu sais, Alasdair...

Le cœur du roux se mit à battre un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite.

– J'ai bien réfléchi...

Alasdair ne s'était même pas rendu compte d'à quel point rien que le son de sa voix lui avait manqué. Son accent aussi, si caractéristique, dont il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se débarrasser. Ou qu'il avait simplement choisi de préserver.

Comme l'autre ne disait plus rien, le roux se décida enfin à se tourner vers lui. Il avait la tête baisée, les yeux rivés sur ses mains. Ses cheveux longs cachaient en partie son visage. Alasdair ne bougea pas, il avait encore trop peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. Il avait trop peur de se réveiller dans un appartement trop vide et trop silencieux. Ou peut-être même sur un banc, au milieu d'un parc, seul sous la neige.

Le blond releva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ne se quittèrent plus.

Alasdair était persuadé que les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans tout le parc.

Enfin, il aperçut la coupure sur la lèvre du blond, dernière trace de ce par quoi tout avait commencé. Témoignage de sa violence.

Il n'avait plus le courage de le regarder en face.

Il détourna les yeux.

– Francis, je te le jure, je ne voulais pas... Je suis désolé... Je...

Une main se posa sur la sienne.

Et pour Alasdair, cela signifiait plus que tous les mots du monde.

Alors ils restèrent là.

À regarder les flocons tomber.


End file.
